


Never Alone Again

by angelsandpixies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jam Bud Week, Jam Week, Jamweek, connverse - Freeform, jambudweek, not sure of those hurt/comfort tags apply? but using them just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandpixies/pseuds/angelsandpixies
Summary: A short and sappy drabble for Jam Bud Week on tumblr for day 4: alone and/or togetherNot a poem, but not a specific event. It's more a drabble about Steven's feelings for ConniePost-SUF
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Never Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny note: since I’m not sure what exactly happened during the 2-year timeskip, I’m assuming he spent a lot of time on Homeworld since he had to dismantle the empire.
> 
> Here's the post on tumblr, if you want to see it and maybe like and/or reblog!
> 
> https://organized-chaotic-disaster.tumblr.com/post/190688415122/jambudweek-day-4-alone-andor-together-feat
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Loneliness.

He’d grown accustomed to that feeling over the past few years.

He’d known it when he was always away from home, busy with dismantling the Gem empire. He’d known it when his friends all moved on to new things. He’d known it when he left Little Homeschool and began isolating himself more and more.

But with her, he felt a little less alone. When his eyes looked into hers, he saw love, patience, and understanding. He saw a desire to stay by his side, no matter what happened.

When her fingers intertwined with his own, he felt even less alone. She brought him back to solid ground when his mind carried him to far-off places, terrifying scenarios brought on by depression, anxiety, or trauma. Often, all three.

When her arms wrapped themselves around him, the last of his loneliness evaporated into nothingness. Her warm embrace ensured that his heart would never be frozen over again. It reminded him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

With her, he never would be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> If you wanna see more about my writing, fanfic or original, feel free to visit my writing twitter, @angelsandpixies!


End file.
